1. Field
The present invention relates to an image forming device which forms a color image by temporal color mixing, and more particularly to an image forming device which can reduce brightness irregularities in an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image projection device capable of performing a projection display of an extremely bright image without deteriorating color distribution of a displayed image (See JP-A-2005-134482 (patent document 1), FIG. 3).
According to the image projection device described in JP-A-2005-134482 (patent document 1, FIG. 3), an extremely bright display image can be acquired by firstly emitting lights of at least two colors out of lights of colors of R, G, B so as to acquire illumination lights of predetermined colors and, thereafter, by emitting lights of all colors R, G, B to acquire a white illumination light. Further, as shown in FIG. 3 of the patent document 1, there is also disclosed a technique in which desired illumination light quantities are acquired by controlling light emission intensity and light emission time using four sequences including a sequence for acquiring white illumination light by emitting lights of all colors of R,G,B.